


Christmas Dinner

by ThatEsqCrush



Series: Christmas One True Pairing Challenge [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Prompt #23 (Table Decor) from the @thefanficfaerie Christmas OTP challenge.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Series: Christmas One True Pairing Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816486
Kudos: 13





	Christmas Dinner

You frowned surveying the damage that was in front of you. The table decor ruined. The crystal candelabra that was a family heirloom was shattered on the floor. Silver charger plates were strewn about on the floor along with the red placemats you had gone out of your way to crochet. The nativity scene that was set on the table, was on the floor. You bent down to pick up a broken angel.

Certainly you both didn’t mean to defile the holy family, but things got heated in the kitchen. You shivered as you recalled the actions from moments earlier: what started off as goofing off as you both prepped Christmas dinner eventually lead to Rafael throwing you down on the dining room table - passionate kisses full of teeth and tongue, hands touching everywhere, and writhing bodies. You were wrecked as Rafael fucked you without abandon.

You tightened your robe when you stood back up. You heard Rafael’s footsteps and he was next to you within seconds. You heard him audibly sigh as he took in the damage.

“Rafi we are hosting Christmas dinner tonight. People will be here soon,” your voice cracked at the last word.

“It’s fine. We will clean up. No one will be the wiser,” Rafael reassured.

Later that night you sipped your wine as you chatted with Lucia.

“Y/N, what happened to the baby Jesus?” Carisi asked, crouching by the nativity scene you had half salvaged and tried to hide on a coffee table adjacent to the couch. Carisi’s brow was furrowed as he half-waved a headless baby figurine.

Your eyes widened and you felt your face grow hot. Rafael burst out laughing - and kept laughing so much that he had to leave the room.

You mumbled a nonsensical excuse and followed suit to the kitchen. Rafael was bent over, laughing so hard, he was wheezing.

“We have a one way ticket to Hell you know that, right?” You quipped, approaching Rafael.

“Oh, cariño as long as I am with you…,” Rafael replied pressing a kiss to your lips.

Your kiss was interrupted by Lucia who had stuck her head in.

“Remind me to pick up a new nativity scene,” Lucia commented before heading back to the dining room.

You groaned into your hands and Rafael pulled you into a hug. “We are totally going to hell.”

“Honestly it was worth it,” Rafael replied.

FIN


End file.
